


“Don’t sell yourself short,” Minho said with a smile, “You’re definitely handsome, even magic hands Taemin can see that.”

by Minhoandthebabes



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SHINee - Freeform, Short One Shot, kpop, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhoandthebabes/pseuds/Minhoandthebabes
Summary: Instead of working on the 4 fics I have running right now.. I wrote this very short onho! I hope you enjoy it ^^ It was just a short thing for fun~ Hopefully, this has inspired me to write my other fics more haha
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	“Don’t sell yourself short,” Minho said with a smile, “You’re definitely handsome, even magic hands Taemin can see that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on the 4 fics I have running right now.. I wrote this very short onho! I hope you enjoy it ^^ It was just a short thing for fun~ Hopefully, this has inspired me to write my other fics more haha

It was his fourth visit to the new barbershop in the area and Jinki was hooked. He was typically a low-maintenance guy, choosing to go to cheap salons every three months, but there was something about this place that kept bringing him back.

The shop was tucked away from the main road. It seemed to cater to men mainly but he had seen a few women getting their hair dyed there. The shop itself was industrial in style with warm lights and cushy leather seats. The owner was a tall man with a gentle face and a sweet smile. Normally Jinki would have assumed he was an idol, or perhaps he was a foreigner given his large eyes and friendly appearance.

The first time he visited as a walk-in, just looking for a simple trim. It was fairly cheap, but the care the man had taken had been unbelievable. He would massage Jinki’s scalp gently, from his ears down to his neck, it had Jinki closing his eyes in sheer bliss. Then the cut and styling from the owner was delicate and precise, leaving not a hair out of place.

Jinki took his business card when he was finished and made a note to set up an appointment on his phone with this Choi Minho so he was sure to get the same stylist next time.

Only a month later as he got dressed for work Jinki could feel his hair touching the tops of his ears, a nuisance he was familiar with, but this time he couldn’t help it and called the salon, hoping Minho would have time that evening.

Hours later and Jinki was back in the leather chair being pampered by Minho. This time they talked a bit more. Jinki told him about his job as a Business Professor. Jinki asked about his business, wondering why he decided to put a salon like this so far from the more trendy areas of Seoul.

Minho explained with a soft voice how he preferred a quieter lifestyle, how he was of the opinion that opening in a more family-oriented area meant he would have more repeat customers, and besides, there’s a university nearby. Surely students would need their hair cut as well.

Jinki nodded, and without thought asked, “Do you have a family as well?”

Minho gave a gentle chuckle, his hands stroking through Jinki’s hair. In any other situation, Jinki would think he was stroking him lovingly, but he knew the shop owner was only admiring his own work. “No, I decided to focus on my business first.. and besides, no one has come along that I truly fell in love with.”

Jinki hummed, closing his eyes as the man pet his head, getting lost in the feeling.

“Finished,” Minho said softly, placing his hands on Jinki’s shoulders.

When Jinki looked back in the mirror he was impressed once again with the man’s work.

This time before he left he set up an appointment to come back in exactly one month.

His third visit was spent chatting again. Minho talked about his struggles with training the new recruit Taemin and Jinki shared stories of the music teacher Jonghyun who seemed more interested in distracting him while he worked rather than doing work himself.

“He might have a crush on you,” Minho offered.

“He- he might what?” Jinki asked, a little taken aback by the suggestion.

“I mean, if I had a crush on someone, I think I would spend more time trying to get their attention than working as well.” Minho offered, running his hands through the man’s hair to trim some stray pieces. “And your hair looks so nice now, you’re irresistible.” Minho winked.

Jinki could feel the tips of his ears turning red. “I- I never considered..”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Minho said with a smile, “You’re definitely handsome, even magic hands Taemin can see that.” He teased.

Jinki chewed his lip, blushing even more, yet something about it made him happy inside. It was as if the words had warmed him from the inside out and he felt satisfied for once. Part of him wondered if it were a crush, but he pushed those feelings away, knowing he was too old to be having a crush on his hairstylist who he could only assume was years younger than him.

There was an awkward silence between the two that seemed to hang around for the rest of the appointment.

Finally, the fourth appointment came and Jinki was a little anxious considering how awkwardly their last encounter had been. The owner greeted him with a familiar smile, guiding him to his chair.

“The same?” Minho asked, already running his hands through Jinki’s soft hair. 

Jinki chewed his lip, “Actually, Jonghyun suggested I get it dyed.. is that okay?”

At the time there were only a few others in the shop so Minho gave him a confident nod, “Of course! What were you thinking?”

“N- nothing too crazy! He thought maybe a nice chestnut brown? Or..” he hummed and pulled out his phone, looking for the picture Jonghyun had suggested.

Minho hummed, “Well, I can handle the cut, but our color master is Key..”

The man on the other side of the shop waved a hand with a beaming smile. 

“Oh,” Jinki felt a twinge of regret then, knowing he couldn’t enjoy Minho’s gentle expertise if he got his hair done with someone else.

“Is that okay?” Minho asked, “He’ll just work on adding the color to your hair and getting it to match the picture. When he’s done, I’ll come back to cut it the way you like it.”

Jinki reluctantly nodded, letting himself be led to a different part of the studio.

Key was chatty. He talked eagerly about his life and his opinions. Jinki almost wondered if he was a Korean American with how free he was with his words. It wasn’t the familiar calming experience he was used to.

“You know Minho is so weird..” Key said as he slapped the color onto Jinki’s head, “Usually I take care of the whole process with dyeing hair, and I cut it too! I guess you’re too special, he doesn’t trust me.” He tutted his annoyance, “He won’t even let Taemin wash it! So odd..”

“Really?” Jinki asked in disbelief, “I- I mean are you sure? Maybe he just has nothing to do..”

Key shook his head, “I’ve never seen him be this weird about a customer.”

It was just as Key said, as soon as he was done waiting for the color to set, Minho approached him, asking him to follow him to the washing room.

The two wandered alone into a shielded alcove, “I’m sorry I couldn’t dye your hair for you..” Minho admitted while Jinki laid back with his head in the bowl. 

“It’s fine,” Jinki said softly, making himself comfortable.

Minho hummed and started the water, letting it wash over Jinki’s scalp.

“I knew he would do a good job.” Minho smiled, making small comments to himself, but Jinki found himself closing his eyes as the warm water and soft hands began massaging away the thick dye.

Minho's hands worked expertly over Jinki’s scalp, cleaning away any excess. When he was finished washing he applied another product, running his hands through Jinki’s hair. He guided Jinki’s head up and began massaging the scalp, working hard to relax him. Every once in a while he would open his eyes to see Minho’s strong arms working carefully, a sight he wouldn’t want to forget.

The hands started at his temple and slowly worked their way back around his ears before finding his neck. Jinki wasn’t sure what he did next, all he knew was it felt good and he couldn’t help the small moan that came from his lips.

The hands stopped only for a moment as if questioning what they had heard before slowly finishing what they were doing. Jinki would have been embarrassed with how sexual the sound had been, but he was so relaxed, he wasn’t sure if being embarrassed was even possible!

Minho placed a damp hand on Jinki’s forearm and helped him sit up, releasing the chair with his foot. 

Jinki opened his eyes and smiled at the caring eyes looking back at him. “Thank you, Minho.”

“No problem,” Minho helped Jinki up, “Now, about that cut.”

Jinki nodded, pulling up the same picture from before. “Jonghyun said this idol Onew has a similar face to me, so he thinks this would look nice..”

Minho knit his brows together as he looked at the photo, “So, you want to look like Onew for Jonghyun..?”

The accusation made Jinki’s heart flutter, “I- I want to look nice.. because you make me look nice.”

“Hair is only a frame for a picture. Your picture is so lovely I only wish to make a frame that suits it,” Minho’s voice was soft and Jinki suddenly realized how alone they were. The quiet corner with the shampoo bowls was blocked from prying eyes, the room was small enough that Jinki knew if he stepped forward he would surely collide with Minho.

Despite Minho’s words, however, he couldn’t help the doubts in his mind. He was a short man, he had barely dated in his life, why would someone as beautiful as Minho be interested in him?

“Y- you think my face is lovely?” Jinki asked, his voice a whisper.

Minho nodded, “I- I know it’s odd.. you’re a customer, but.. you’re such a nice person and..” He ran a hand through his hair as if he were regretting bringing it up.

Jinki blushed, looking at his toes. “I.. I don’t know what to say.. No one's ever..”

“Ever said you’re beautiful?” Minho asked, a look of concern coming over his face, “You have to be joking. Jinki, you’re honestly..” he shook his head, “You’re unbelievable! I almost asked you for a drink after doing your hair last week but you brought up Jonghyun so.. I assumed you were interested in him, I don’t know..”

Jinki watched Minho with wide eyes of disbelief. He wanted to argue with him, tell him he was wrong, this was some candid camera situation and they would jump out and tell him he was on some game show, but when Minho stopped talking, he could sense the sincerity in his words, see the sincerity in his eyes. Minho meant what he said, there was no doubt about that. 

Without prompting, Jinki took that small step forward and went on his toes, connecting his lips with the taller man. When Minho didn’t immediately respond, he took a step back.

“I- I’m sorry, it felt natural. I-“

Minho grabbed Jinki’s bicep with a strong grip and held onto him as he initiated the next kiss.

Jinki hesitated for a brief moment before bringing his hand up to Minho’s waist, tugging him gently closer. Minho pressed harder against Jinki as if he wasn’t going to have another chance at this again. The eagerness was enough to captivate Jinki, letting the taller man keep them bound together by just the soft skin of their lips.

“Minho!” The voice came from around the corner and Minho reluctantly left Jinki’s lips.

Jinki leaned forward, following Minho until he realized what was coming, and pulled away.

Minho’s hand remained on Jinki’s arm, holding him in place so he couldn’t escape even if he tried.

Kibum turned the corner and looked at Minho with an odd expression, “I thought you told me I couldn’t manhandle the customers.. Why do you get to, then??”

Minho looked down and realized just how tightly he had been keeping a hold on Jinki and immediately let go.

“I’m fine! I almost fell over and he grabbed me at the last minute!” Jinki explained, however, he naturally lingered near Minho to the point where he was almost leaning against him.

“Well anyway, there’s a customer at the front desk for you..”

Minho nodded, “Thanks, I’ll be with him in a minute..” he waved Kibum away. The stylist looked between the two, pausing before he turned and left.

Minho turned around and grinned at Jinki, “That was close..”

Jinki didn’t speak and only pressed his lips against Minho’s, wanting to feel the warmth of Minho’s embrace again.

Minho chuckled against him and brought a hand to his cheek, brushing the smooth skin with his thumb.

He ended the kiss more naturally, pulling away to look down at Jinki. “I have a customer to attend to.. and I still need to give you a trim..” he ran a hand through Jinki’s hair with a smile. “After I’m done with you though, I don’t have any other clients.. I know it’s a Tuesday, but.. there’s a great restaurant I’ve been wanting to try..”

Jinki didn’t need to be asked twice, he agreed to the date eagerly. He then returned to the soft leather chair at Minho’s station with a full heart and excitement for the night ahead of him. 


End file.
